Teacher's Pet
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Future Fic 27 year old Lisa Simpson returns to Sprinfield to find that many things about the place that she grew up in have changed, but one thing thankfully hasn't: Edna Krabapple is still single. Can Lisa change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Pet**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**The Simpsons**

**Lisa Marie Simpson**

**Edna Krabapple**

**Marge Simpson**

**Homer Simpson **

**Maggie Simpson**

**Bart Simpson**

**Nelson Muntz**

**Gina Morales (OFC, Maggie's Girlfriend)**

**Lisa/Edna**

**Maggie/OFC**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Drama**

_Future Fic_

_27 year old Lisa Simpson returns to Sprinfield to find that many things about the place that she grew up in have changed, but one thing thankfully hasn't: Edna Krabapple is still single. Can Lisa change that?_

Lisa is twenty-seven

Edna is forty-six

Maggie is eighteen

Bart is dead, killed in a car accident w/Nelson

First time trying this fandom, so try not to be too harsh w/ the reviews

Enjoy..

Chapter 1

**Lisa Marie Simpson smiled as she turned off her BMW's engine and stepped out of the car.**

**"Wow, I never thought that I'd ever come back here again." Lisa said quietly to herself.**

**In truth Lisa hadn't planned on ever returning to Springfield, but that all changed when she got home from a book signing and saw that she had a message from her Mother on her machine.**

**In this message Lisa learns that her older brother Bart and Nelson Muntz had been killed in an apparant hit and run when someone who had been drinking veered into their lane and sideswiped their vehicle, sending them off a cliff.**

**Lisa instantly dropped the phone and broke down in tears, screaming her brother's name and punching her mirror, slicing her hand up horribly, she tells Marge that she'll leave Chicago for Springfield as soon as she can, that was two weeks ago. Now, here Lisa was standing outside of her childhood home in a $5,000 dollar black dress and heels. The door opened and her gray haired Mother rushed out to greet Lisa as if she she had just returned from war.**

**"Hi Lisa, I'm so glad that you came." Marge said, wrapping her arms tightly around Lisa and sobbing quietly into Lisa's right shoulder. **

**"How are Dad and Maggie taking Bart's death, Mom?" Lisa asked.**

**"Not well I'm afriad, your Father just stays at Moe's and drinks, and Maggie...she's at her girlfriend Gina's apartment, she's rarely home anymore, Lisa."**

**"OK Mom, I'll talk to Maggie." Lisa says as she and Marge go inside where Millhouse, Sherri her sister Terri, Martin, and Ralph were all standing in the living room, all dressed in black.**

**"Lisa." Sherri says as she hurries over to her old school friend.**

**"You dyed your hair, it looks great." Sherri said, giving Lisa a hug.**

**"My sister and I came as soon as we heard about Bart and Nelson." the lavender haired girl said.**

**"Thank you, all of you." Lisa said, tearing up."**

**Sherri hugged Lisa tightly. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.**

**Just then the doorbell rang, Lisa pulls away from Sherri and goes to the door.**

**"Who is it?" Lisa asked.**

**"Edna Krabapple." **

**Lisa's heartbeat quickened suddenly, would she be able to keep it together while Edna was here? Lisa really hoped so, she opened the door to see Edna Krabapple standing in the doorway holding a covered cake pan, she smiled when she saw Lisa.**

**"Hi Lisa, glad to see you, even if it is under these circumstances." Edna says.**

**"I agree with you there, Mrs. Krabapple." Lisa says blushing shyly.**

**"Please Lisa, I'm not a teacher anymore... Please call me Edna."**

**"O-OK, please come in, Edna." Lisa tells the brunette.**

**Edna walks into the house, Sherri comes over and takes the cake pan from Edna and carries it into the kitchen.**

**"So, how are you and your family holding up, Lisa?" Edna asked gently.**

**"We're doing the best that we can considering, Edna." Lisa replied with a sad smile.**

**"Nelson's funeral was last week, it was awfully sad." Edna said.**

**Lisa nods slowly.**

**"Do they know who hit Bart and Nelson, Edna?" Lisa inquired.**

**"Yeah, it was Otto Mann, he'd been smoking weed heavily all day the day of the accident." Edna explained.**

**"I see, is Otto in jail?" Lisa asked. **

**"Yes, for twelve years, he also flipped his school bus and killed two kids that were still on board."**

**Just then Maggie and her girlfriend Gina Morales came into the house.**

**"Lisa!" Maggie shouts before running over to Lisa and hugging her older sister tightly.**

**"Hi Maggie, it's great to see you." Lisa said a little awkwardly.**

**Gina just stared at Lisa and Maggie coldly and said nothing, Marge, Patty, Selma, Maude Flanders, and Helen Lovejoy come out of the kitchen and set the table. Marge glances over at Helen when she saw Gina.**

**"Oh great, Maggie brought Gina, I hope she doesn't make a scene." **

**"You said it, Marge." Helen replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Marge and the other women sereved the mourners, Maude and Helen offer up sympathetic words to everyone as they are leaving, Lisa watches Maggie and Gina and notices how mean Gina is to her baby sister.**

**"Come on, we're leaving!" Gina yelled.**

**"No Gina, I want to spend time with Lisa, my Mother, and I wanna be here when my Dad gets here." Maggie says in near whisper.**

**Anger flashed in Gina's eyes, she raised her hand, intent on slapping Maggie when she felt someone grab her arm and pin it behind her back.**

**"What the-?" Gina said. **

**"L-Lisa, what are you doing?" Maggie said, shocked.**

**"Protecting my family." Lisa said before applying pressure to Gina's arm.**

**"You need to leave my family's home right now and never come here again. If I ever see you here again, well let's just say that you won't like the outcome. You follow me?"**

**"Y-yeah." Gina said through gritted teeth.**

**Maggie smiled as she watched Lisa, Maggie remembered Lisa telling her about an MMA fighter named Bonnie Rollins that Lisa had met at a book signing who had offered Lisa free lessons as payment for an autograph.**

**Lisa let Gina go, she left the Simpson home clutching her left arm and cursing under her breath, Maggie, Edna, and everyone else applauded Lisa, Maggie hugged her older sister and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.**

**"Wow Lisa, you were great. I'm really glad that you came." Maggie said.**

**"So am I, Maggie." Lisa replied.**

**"Uh Lisa?" Edna asked from behind Lisa, Lisa turned around and faced Edna.**

**"Yes?" Lisa said politely.**

**"I...was just wondering if you could drive me home? You see I rode the bus over here because my car broke down and I don't have enough money to get it fixed."**

**Lisa smiled at Edna and nodded.**

**"Sure, let me just tell my Mom where I'll be."**

**"Of course, Lisa." Edna said.**

**Lisa went into the kitchen and let Marge know where she was going and not to worry, Marge said OK, Lisa said her goodbyes before leaving with Edna.**

**As Lisa pulled away from the house she cleared her throat before talking to Edna.**

**"So Edna, how much do you need to get your car fixed?" Lisa inquired.**

**"Uh $1,450 dollars, why do you ask, Lisa?" Edna asked.**

**"I'll give you the money that you need." Lisa tells her as they pull into Edna's driveway. **

**Lisa killed the engine and turned to Edna and gently places a hand on the older woman's right thigh, Edna's heart nearly jumped out of her chest.**

**"W-Why are willing to help me, Lisa? No one else is." Edna says sadly.**

**"Well Edna, the truth is that I-I'm in love...with you." Lisa admitted with a heavy sigh.**

**"Lisa." Edna whispers, she reaches over and touches Lisa's chin gently turning Lisa's face towards her.**

**"Were you afraid to tell me how you felt?" **

**"Yes, I thought that you would-." Lisa started to say, but Edna cut her off by leaning over and kissing her passionately. Lisa closed her eyes and moaned into Edna's kiss, Edna's lips were full and soft, just as Lisa had thought they would be. She had dreamed of this very moment many times over the past few years.**

**"You are so beautiful. I've wanted you for a long time, Lisa." Edna said after she pulled away from Lisa.**

**"L-let's go inside before someone sees us out here." Lisa said in a husky voice, soaked with lust.**

**Both women exit Lisa's car and hurry inside Edna's house. ****Once Lisa and Edna made it inside. Edna closed and locked the door before grabbing Lisa and pinning her against the door and gazing lovingly into her secret crush's eyes.**

**"Lisa, I love you so much." Edna said softly into Lisa's right ear. **

**Lisa nodded and closed her eyes, Edna leaned forward and kissed Lisa on the lips, Lisa leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Edna pulled Lisa's dress over her head and tossed it aside and then her black thong panties. Then the brunette beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Lisa's thighs. Lisa is stroking Edna's hair gently.**

**"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS E-EDNA!" moaned Lisa. Lisa's pussy erupted, dousing Edna's face with her sweet love honey.**

**Lisa pulled Edna to her feet, she then picked up her former teacher and carried her into Edna's bedroom and laid the brunette down on the queen size bed. In no time Lisa had removed all of Edna's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Lisa ran her tongue up and down Edna's right leg while Edna was fingering Lisa's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.**

**"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD E-EDNA! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" screamed Lisa as she arched her back and came all over Edna's waist and crotch.**

**Lisa moaned deeply as she grasped Edna's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Lisa parted Edna's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Lisa flicked out her tongue and began teasing Edna's throbbing clit.**

**"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Edna." the younger woman groaned.**

**Edna was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Lisa's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Edna's orgasm hit.**

**"OOOOHHH! L-L-LISAAA! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"**

**Edna spewed her warm cum all over Lisa's face and chest, then Lisa rolled over beside Edna and Edna straddled Lisa and licked up all of her sweet cum off of Lisa's curvaceous body.**

**"Lisa, I love you so much, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you again." Lisa smiled, she gave Edna another kiss. "Edna, you'll always have my heart, my love, and my promise that I'll always stay by your side my love." she said and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.**

**Later that night Lisa and Edna woke up in Edna's bed together. **

**Lisa turned to her brunette goddess and smiled. "Let's take a shower and go grab a bite to eat.."**

**Edna smirked. "Ok, so you can fuel up before we go at it again, eh?" "Yes." Lisa said before she leaned over and gave Edna a soft, passionate lingering kiss on the lips. **

**Edna moaned into Lisa's small mouth as she felt Lisa's tongue enter her mouth. Edna slid her hands around Lisa's moist waist and pressed her body into Lisa's.**

**Lisa moaned and threw her legs around Edna's waist and started stroking her thighs, Edna was vibrating from her dark haired lover's sensual touch. Edna's head was swimming as she laid back on the headboard of the bed, she arched her back when she felt Lisa's gentle hands enter her folds.**

**"Ahhhhhhh!" Edna screamed as she came on Lisa's hand.**

**Then the two women climbed out of bed, showered and went out to dinner at a nice Italian eatery that Edna had recommended.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Please keep the reviews & comments comin', suggestions are also welcome, I was thinking of giving Marge a romantic interest in this fic - Helen Lovejoy, tell me what u think._

_Enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 3

** Meanwhile, back at the Simpson house, Maggie and Marge are bringing Homer into the house after he crashed his car into the tree outside the house and then threw up in the front yard, Marge wished Lisa was there to help, but she was happy that at least she had Maggie there to help. Once Marge and Maggie dumped Homer on the couch Maggie went up to her room and Marge went into the kitchen, she needed someone to talk to and Bart was...gone, it still shocks Marge when Marge remembers that her beloved son was dead, the pain and anguish would hit her like a Mack truck whenever she thought about Bart, Marge knows that everyone grieves in their own way, but Homer's drinking has escalated to a dangerous new level. Moe Szyslak, Owner of Moe's Tavern called Marge and asked her to come and pick Homer up, as he had downed 23 beers and was clearly unfit to drive, but Homer drove home anyway, bringing Marge and Maggie to where they are now.**

**Marge sighed as she made herself a cup of tea, she desperately needed someone to talk to, but most, if not all the other women in Sprinfield have began to shun Marge for reasons unkown.**

**Marge finished her tea and began sobbing into her mug, she cried for her dead son, for Nelson Muntz and his Mother, and for Homer, who hasn't been the same since Bart died.**

**"M-Maybe I can call Reverend Lovejoy tommorow." Marge said before washing out her mug, putting it in the sink, and going to bed- alone.**

**The next morning Lisa and Edna said their goodbyes, promising to see each other again. Lisa drove back to her parent's house happier than she's been in a long time. When Lisa walked into the house she saw her Mother and Helen Lovejoy sitting at the kitchen table talking.**

**"Hi Mom, Mrs. Lovejoy, how have you been?" Lisa asked Helen.**

**"Hello dear, I've been a little lonely since Timothy went to his clergymen convention in Portland." Helen answered honestly. **

**"Mom, I'm going to take Maggie shopping, why don't you and Mrs. Lovejoy spend the rest of the day together?" Lisa suggests. "That sounds wonderful to me." Helen says just as Homer walks into the kitchen.**

**"Going to work, Marge." he said flatly before grabbing his lunch and leaving the house.**

**"OK Helen, I'm in." Marge said.**

**Lisa went and showered before changing her clothes, then she and Maggie went shopping at the mall.**

**Marge and Helen went out to a small bistro for lunch where they ate and engaged in small talk.**

**"Marge, thank you for spending the day with me, I've just been so lonely since Tomothy has been gone."**

**Marge sighs audibly as she opens her purse and pulls out two twenty dollar bills.**

**"I know the feeling all too well, Helen." **

**Helen knew that Marge was talking about Homer's lack of attention since Bart's death, and even though Bart had caused his fair share of trouble for his parents Helen hated seeing Marge hurt like this. **

**"Marge, I want you to know something, I want you to come over anytime you need a shoulder to cry on or if you just want to talk." Helen said as she gently takes Marge's right hand and squeezes it gently.**

**"Why don't we go back to your house and talk some more?" Helen asked.**

**"OK Helen." Marge replied with a warm smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Marge and Helen return to Marge's house to continue their talk.**

**"Would you like some tea, Helen?" Marge asks gently.**

**"Yes, thank you, Marge." Helen replies with a smile.**

**Marge goes into the kitchen, leaving Helen alone at the dining room table alone momentarily.**

_ 'Marge…My sweet Marge, I can't take it anymore. I've got to tell her how I feel now.' _**Helen thought to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.**

**Marge is pouring the tea for herself and Helen, Marge smiled, she was happy to have someone to talk to since Homer wasn't emotionally available.**

**"Marge dear, do you need some help?" Helen asked. **

**"N-no, I'll be right there in just a sec." Marge said.**

**Several moments later Marge comes to the table with the glasses, she hands one to Helen and sits down beside her.**

**"Marge, I uh, have something to tell you." Helen said as she gently placed a hand on top of Marge's.**

**"Marge, I know that you're lonely without Bart and Homer isn't the most receptive man on Earth when it comes to your needs."**

**Marge smiled and nods slowly and waited for Helen to continue, Helen sighed and stroked the back of Marge's hand.**

**"I know that Timothy would disapprove if he ever found out." Helen said as a tear rolled down her face.**

**"Helen, ****_what are you saying?" Marge asked._**

**"****_Marge Simpson… I'm in love with you, I have been for a while." Helen said._**

**_Marge smiled at Helen. "Helen, I've always been attracted to you, but you're married to the Reverend and a Mother, I could never forgive myself for breaking up your family." Marge replied. Helen's heart soared, she took Marge's right hand in hers and squeezed it gently. _**

**_"Marge, you've made me so happy just knowing that you feel something for me." Helen said as tears rolled down her face, Marge gently wiped away Helen's tears. _**

**"****_You're so _****beautiful****_." _****Marge whispered. **

**"Helen leaned over and lightly kissed Marge on the lips, their first kiss was dynamic, it was magical, and filled with love and tenderness.**

**Helen looked at her watch and sighs.**

**"I have to go home and make dinner for Jessica, I'll call you later tonight." Helen says.**

**"All right Helen, have a safe trip home." Marge said.**

**Helen leaned over and kissed Marge one last time before leaving.**

**Edna and Lisa are out on a date, when the couple exits a diner when a group of Neo-Nazis approached and surrounded them. **

**"Well, look at this, you two dykes out on a date or something?" the leader asked mockingly.**

**Edna stepped in front of Lisa protectively, "Leave us alone." Edna growled. **

**The leader punched Edna in the face, knocking her down. Lisa gasped in horror when she saw this.**

**"Edna!" Lisa screamed as two of the Neo-Nazis grabbed Lisa's arms from behind and held her.**

**"Now, for your object lesson." the leader says to Lisa before he started kicking and stomping Edna.**

**"Stop! Leave her alone!" Lisa yelled as tears streamed down her face, Edna thankfully blacked out from the pain. Then the leader walked over to Lisa and pulled a six inch switchblade and pressed it against Lisa's face.**

**"We run Springfield now you filthy dyke, consider this a warning." he said.**

**Then he sliced Lisa's left cheek with his blade, Lisa screamed as the cowardly man punched her hard in the ribs before his two goons threw Lisa to the ground and ran off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Marge has just finished making dinner for the family, Maggie and Homer are coming to the table, Marge notices that Lisa isn't there.**

**"Maggie, do you know where Lisa is?" Marge asked.**

**"She said that she had a date with Edna Krabapple, Mom." Maggie said as she tapped away on her phone's keypad.**

**"Oh." Marge replied. **

** As Homer and Maggie joined Marge at the table when there was a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it." Maggie said, getting up. Maggie goes to the door.**

**Chief Wiggum was standing in the doorway when Maggie opened the door.**

**"Hello Chief." Maggie said.**

**"Are your parents in, Maggie?" he asked.**

**"Yes, they are Chief, come in." **

**Chief Wiggum followed Maggie into the kitchen.**

**"Oh hello Chief Wiggum, what can we do for you today?" Marge asked.**

**"Mrs. Simpson, Lisa and Edna Krabapple were attacked outside of a diner, they are at the hospital." **

**Marge jumped out of her seat.**

**"What?! Is... she OK?" Maggie asked in a shaky voice.**

**"Lisa has a deep cut on her left cheek and some bruised ribs. Mrs. Krabapple on the other hand is far worse for the wear, she has a concussion, three shattered ribs, and a black eye. She was kicked repeatedly." Wiggins says.**

**"I'll go to the hospital to see them now." Marge says, covering her plate.**

**"Don't worry Marge, we'll find whoever did this." Wiggum says before leaving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Marge covered her food and quickly left the house, calling Helen as she hurried to her car. Hearing of the attack on Edna and Lisa broke Helen's heart, she eagerly accompanied Marge to the hospital.**

**"Oh my God, I can't believe this." Marge said anxiously, Helen gently touched Marge's right thigh to try and calm her down, but as a Mother Helen knew how she would feel if anything like this ever happened to Jessica.**

**"I'm here for you, Marge." Helen says as they pull into the hospital parking lot.**

**"Thanks Helen." Marge replies before the two of them go into this hospital.**

**Lisa was sitting in a chair next to Edna's hospital bed, Dr. Hibbert had stitched Lisa's gash up good and gave her some pain medication, Edna on the other hand needed surgery and a blood transfusion to save her life, Lisa was just glad that she and Edna had survived this horrible ordeal.**

**"Lisa, oh thank God you're OK." Marge said, rushing into the room, followed by Helen Lovejoy.**

**"Mom, oh Mom, it was terrible. Edna got hurt standing up for me." Lisa said, tearing up as Marge hugged her daughter.**

**"How is Edna?" Helen asked gently.**

**"She'll recover, physically, the emotional and psychological damage may never heal though." Lisa said.**

**"Edna is strong, Lisa and so are you. You've got your Mother and me if you ever need us." Helen says.**

**"That's...good to know, Helen." Edna says weakly from her bed, Lisa gasped and spins around.**

**"You're awake, I was so worried babe." Lisa tells Edna.**

**"I couldn't leave you, Lisa. I love you too much."**

**"I love you too, Edna." Lisa replies.**


End file.
